swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 13
<--Heroine Quest 12 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 14--> ---- Chapter 13: Untimely Discovery Cost to Start: 2 Stamina Group Bonus: None Location: Cavern of Ancient Ruins Enemies Encountered:Golem, Dark Dwarf, Blade Golem, Arcane Golem, Titan Objective: Explore the Ruins Reward: Unlock Titan, 1 Shield Hammer, 1 Titan Bracelet ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red. ---- Rufa: "Leemo hasn't slept for days. She fell asleep as soon as she touches her bed. I am really grateful for what you and Leemo have done for me." #"It's nothing, Leemo sees you as her own sister." #"I know you would've done the same if we got into that situation." #"You couldn't predict yourself getting poisoned, right?" #Rufa: "I-Is that really true? I am so happy!" #Rufa: "I truly believe so, thank you two so much!" #Rufa: "Yes...You are right. My ability only works on other people." Rufa: "I think I should still rest for a little while. In the meantime, you might wanna go check out the ruins some more." "Remember the first time we met that Dwarven miner? I felt something behind the other tunnel. Perhaps you can find something there." #"Actually, I noticed that as well. This should be interesting." #"All right, I'll go check it out. You two should get some rest." #Rufa: "So you've noticed too, you have quite the adventurer's sense in you." #Rufa: "I knew you would be up for the task. I will try to get back in shape as soon as possible." Rufa: "Not sure if you've noticed, but you are becoming stronger very quickly." "...And this is only the beginning! What you will achieve one day, is far beyond anything you can imagine right now." ~~ Enter: Cavern of Ancient Ruins ~~ Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Golem Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Dark Dwarf Move to Red Tile: Event: There is a giant wrecking ball rolling toward you. #Attempt to get by before the ball roll you over #Hide in the crack on the left and wait for the ball to roll through #You didn't make it! You got struck by the metal ball! -250 HP #After you get inside the crack, you realize that the space is now filled with junk! There aren't enough space to fit everyone in the crack! The outermost person is bruised by the metal ball! -100HP Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Blade Golem Dwarf Miner: "Oh, no! ...Savage human is back!" #"What happened last time was a mistake, I apologize." #"Wait, look closely! The savage you speak of isn't here." #"Come to think of it...Did you set the trap and golem on me?" #"Ok... What you want with me this time?" #"Mmmm... You right, P-Pink savage...not here." #"I-It's not me! Those are protective mechanism of this place! There are many others!" #"That seems to be a collapsed tunnel. Can you help?" #You know what's behind that collapsed tunnel?" #"...O-Okay! Dig! Me pro at digging!" #"...N-Not sure... Heard there is something good, but looks dangerous!" Move to Red Tile Event:You wasted some time digging in the wrong direction. -2 Stamina Move to Yellow Tile: Dwarf Miner:"We are through! Scary-looking stone giant ahead! I HIDE!" Fight: Arcane Golem (hmmm...looks like the dwarf is gone.) Move to Boss Tile (Wait, what's that sound...Did that giant statue just move?) Fight: Titan (The giant stone door won't budge. The shape of an hourglass is carved on the door. It's getting late...I should probably head back.) Quest Complete! Rufa: "Welcome back! How was the trip?" #"It was all right, I was able to learn some valuable lessons." #"Nothing much, your guidance really makes a difference." #Rufa: "Awesome, I am afraid that if I stay in bed for just a few more days, I won't be able to catch up with your progress." #Rufa: "Sorry, making sure our group got to the right places at the right time is indeed my responsibility." Rufa: "Good news is that I am ready for our next adventure! I will go to the town square later to try and get some information." Category:Quests Category:Heroine Quests Category:Adventure Category:Cavern of Ancient Ruins Category:Hammers Category:Adventure Equipment